


Doubts

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, HeeTop, M/M, Wonkyu, maybe some cussing?, multi-chaptered drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul has doubts about his relationship with Seunghyun





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 3/2/2014. It ended on 3/21/2014. It can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/680947/doubts-heechul-top-wonkyu-heetop

"I don't know, Wonnie. I just don't think he loves me."

"Of course he does, Heechul," Siwon replied. "I know he doesn't say it as often as you do, but he's a man of few words. You knew that going into this relationship."

"I know that," Heechul protested. "It would be nice if he showed me every once in a while."

 

 

On the other side of the playground, Seunghyun was having the same debate with Kyuhyun.

"Of course I love him. He know that. I tell him everyday."

"And in your typical stoic fashion, I'm sure," Kyuhyun deadpanned. "No emotion, just a straight 'I love you'." he mimicked.

"What's wrong with how I say 'I love you'?" Seunghyun demanded indignantly.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "You mean aside from sounding like you're reciting something in front of the class?"

Seunghyun scowled. "I'm not good with words. Heechul knows that."

"Which is maybe why you should show Heechul how much you love him. You know how I know Siwon loves me?"

"Because he tells you fifty times a day?"

Kyuhyun snorted. "Not just that. It's the little things. How he gives me a foot massage after a difficult day at work. How he'll wait in line with me for hours for a new video game when he doesn't even play. Taking my side in an argument against someone he usually sides with. You don't even touch Heechul in public."

"I'm not much for PDAs."

"Oh come on, Seunghyun!" Kyuhyun exclaimed, exasperated. "No one is asking you to make out with him in the middle of the road. Just something small to mark your territory."

"Because we're a pack of dogs?"

"Better than peeing on him."

Seunghyun shook his head. "I don't need to do that. Everyone knows Heechul is mine."

"There's nothing wrong with reminding them."

Seunghyun stayed silent.

"Holding his hand and calling him pet names. Tucking his hair behind his ear. A quick kiss on the forehead. And if you're still unsure, look at how Dongwook behaves."

Seunghyun looked up, startled. "Dongwook?"

Kyuhyun nodded. "He's always there keeping Heechul company at parties. And remember when he bought him that box of tea when he got sick a little while ago? Then, the last time we all hung out, Dongwook brought tacos for everyone, but he brought egg rolls for Heechul because Heechul hates tacos."

"Oh my god," Seunghyun breathed. "Dongwook likes Heechul." His mouth went dry. "And Heechul. Does he-"

"I can't tell if he's genuinely oblivious or just playing at it so he doesn't hurt Dongwook's  feelings, but Heechul definitely doesn't like him in that way. Heechul is so blinded by his love for you that he can't see anyone else."

"But maybe Dongwook is ignoring that and hoping Heechul will get tired of me not showing affection and turn to him." Seunghyun said softly.

Kyuhyun only shrugged. Seunghyun was struck with the idea of losing Heechul. Heechul was Seunghyun's light in the darkness, the only true thing in a false world. Seunghyun stood up stiffly, the cold seeping through his clothes.

"I can't lose him. I'll do whatever it takes."

Kyuhyun stretched and slapped Seunghyun on the shoulder. "Heechul doesn't need much. But actions speak louder than words." he reminded.  
  
Seunghyun and Kyuhyun walked over to Heechul and Siwon. Kyuhyun plopped down in Siwon's lap and burrowed into him for warmth. Heechul looked cold and sad.

Seunghyun held his hand out to him. "You look cold babe. Ready to go home?"

Heechul nodded, taking Seunghyun's hand. Seunghyun tucked Heechul's hand into his coat pocket, then nodded to Siwon and Kyuhyun. "See you guys later."

 

  
Walking home, Seunghyun squeezed Heechul's fingers. "Did you lose your gloves, babe?"

Heechul shook his head. He was trying to wrap his mind around Seunghyun holding his hand in public and calling him babe. He wondered if Kyuhyun said something.

"Heechul?"

Heechul looked up.

"Everything okay?"

Heechul smiled, and squeezed Seunghyun's fingers in return. "Everything is fine, Hyunnie."

 

 


	2. Two

Friday night found Heechul and Seunghyun on their way to another party. Heechul wasn't thrilled- he hated parties. He just went because Seunghyun wanted him to. Seunghyun was surprised- and touched. Heechul really did love him. _That's what Kyuhyun was talking about._

 

  
Before getting out of the car, Seunghyun pulled Heechul close. "Thanks for coming even though you don't really want to. It means so much."

Heechul blushed. "It's not a big deal, Hyunnie."

"It is to me. And afterwards, I'll take out for some ice cream."

"In the cold?"

"Is that a no?"

"You know me better than that," Heechul laughed.

 

  
They walked into the party holding hands, and Heechul was beaming.

"I'm going to say hi to Dongwook," Heechul said.

"Okay," Seunghyun kissed Heechul's forehead. "I promise we'll leave before the ice cream shop closes."

Heechul grinned and walked off. Seunghyun felt a slap on his shoulder and turned to see Kyuhyun smiling at him.

"How's it going?"

"Good," Seunghyun answered. "Slowly. The man has infinite patience."

"It's probably enough that you're trying."

"He smiles all the time. It reminds me of when we first got together. And makes me wonder how long he hasn't been smiling."

"Don't focus on that. It will only bring you down, which will only bring him down. Focus on making him happy now."

  
Heechul smiled at Dongwook and plopped onto the stool next to him.

"You look happy," Dongwook commented. "And were you two holding hands when you walked in?"

"Yep!" Heechul chirped. "Hyunnie has been so much more affectionate lately. I think Kyuhyun said something to him at the park last week."

Dongwook felt his heart ache. He was crazy about Heechul, and as much as he loved to see his crush happy, it pained him that things were improving with Seunghyun.

"What else has he been doing?" he dared to ask, dreading the answer.

"He holds my hand in public. He works on his laptop while I'm watching tv instead of working in the other room. Granted, he has his head phones on, but still. He's there. Sometimes making faces at me. Oh! And at our anniversary dinner the other night, we split chocolate cake and he fed it to me!" Heechul leaned back and sighed, stars in his eyes. Dongwook was losing him. He was so sure Heechul had been about to break up with Seunghyun. Now it seemed they had worked things out.

"Chulie, are you sure that's all there is to it? Just a talk with Kyuhyun?"

Heechul sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've talked to Seunghyun about this before and nothing changed. Why now?"

Heechul bit his lip. "What do you think?"

Dongwook shrugged. "Maybe he's feeling guilty about something?"

 

On the other side of the room, Seunghyun noticed a change in Heechul's demeanor.

"What's that look for, I wonder?" he asked Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun shrugged. "Siwon's walking over. He'll sort it out."

 

  
Heechul whirled around at Siwon's approach. "Is Hyunnie cheating on me?"

Siwon looked bewildered. "What?!"

"Dongwook thinks maybe Seungyun's feeling guilty for something and that's why he's being more free with his affection lately. You don't think-"

"No, I don't," Siwon interrupted, shooting Dongwook a glare. "Just because Seunghyun had a hard time showing his love before, doesn't mean anything has happened. I personally think he just needed someone outside of your relationship to set him straight. But hey, if you don't believe me, let's ask him." He motioned for Kyuhyun to join him. Kyuhyun nodded and pulled Seunghyun along.

  
"Hey baby," Seunghyun said, kissing Heechul's head. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Siwon answered. "Except Dongwook has Heechul thinking you've cheated on him and are feeling guilty and that's why you're showing all this affection."

Segunhyun blinked. "What?"

"Really fucking classy, Dongwook," Kyuhyun spat. "I mean, I know you have feelings for Heechul, but trying to break his heart and his relationship with Seunghyun so that you can pick up the pieces is really low."

Heechul turned to Dongwook. "You have feelings for me?"

Dongwook stayed silent.

"Look, I know that I'm not good with words and showing affection. But that doesn't mean I don't love Heechul with everything I have."

Heechul closed his eyes. His thoughts were whirling. The other four remained silent. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Seunghyun. "Take me home."

Seunghyun offered his arm, and Heechul took it.

"Heechul, please!" Dongwook said desperately, reaching out to him.

But Heechul only shook his head and left with Seunghyun.

 

 

  
They didn't go home, stopping in a park instead. Heechul was sitting on the hood. Seunghyun stood in front of him, cupping his face.

"I'm so sorry I made you doubt me," Seunghyun whispered, crying. "But I swear, I love you more than anything. I've never been unfaithful. I will do anything, give you anything. I love you. You're it for me."

Heechul, who was also crying, gripped Seunghyun's wrists. "I believe you, baby. I love you too."

 

 


End file.
